Subordinate Position
by WrenClayton
Summary: Jimmy Novak is hoping to get a job at the local firm. He's concerned though, about the motives of his interviewer. He's heard things about Dean Smith. Warning: A touch of breath play and some overstimulation.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy fidgeted anxiously as he waited outside the office of Dean Smith, chewing his lip. He was wearing his best suit for this interview and he knew his resume was noteworthy. But that didn't stop his palms from sweating.

The job market being what it was, with so many well-educated people out there looking for work, his chance of getting a position here wasn't feeling too solid. Jimmy tugged at his tie anxiously, shuffling his feet. Of course, he'd been told certain things about Dean Smith. Been told that someone with the right body could get a position in the company regardless of their resume, provided they were willing to cut the right kind of deal with this particular interviewer.

It felt dirty to Jimmy. Probably because it was. But the option kept drifting up to the surface of his mind, buoyed up by nervousness.

Jimmy's heart almost stopped when the office door cracked open. A neatly dressed man with sparkling green eyes and a jaw you could cut diamonds with leaned out and gave him a smile.

"Jimmy Novak? I'm Dean Smith."

Jimmy swallowed hard. One of the things he _hadn't_ been told about Dean Smith was that the man was drop-dead _handsome_. The way he smiled made Jimmy's heart do scary, dangerous things. It was a moment before he remembered he was supposed to respond.

"Uh — Yes, yes, that's me."

Dean opened the door. "Come on in."

Jimmy stepped inside cautiously, his pulse racing as his arm brushed against Dean's. He wondered if Dean could hear his frantic heart thump.

Jimmy sat down in the offered chair, doing his best not to squirm. He chewed his lip and tried not to whimper out loud when Dean Smith sat down with a sigh behind his desk, looking through the papers on it.

"I have to say, Mr. Novak, you have some impressive credentials."

It took Jimmy a few minutes to convince his tongue to speak words instead of just pretending it was lapping over Dean Smith's cock. He pressed his legs together to hide the tent growing in them. "Th-thank you, sir."

Dean paused for a moment, just the faintest hint of a smile on his face, and ran his eyes clearly and obviously over Jimmy's body. Jimmy tried to suppress his shudder, but he had a feeling he failed. Dean looked away smoothly, as if he had never been looking to begin with, and returned his eyes to the resume on his desk. "Why don't you tell me why you're interested in working for us, Mr. Novak?"

Jimmy swallowed, sucking on his lower lip briefly. He saw Dean's eyes dart up at the motion. He tried not to imagine those eyes looking up at him while Dean sucked him off, because if he thought about that, he wouldn't be able to form words.

"I think a subordinate position would suit me well, sir," he began, trying to keep his voice steady.

Dean's eyebrows rose just a hair. "Do you?"

"Yes sir, I do."

Dean leaned back in his chair, rolling his head just slightly to the side. "Tell me more."

Jimmy squeezed his hands nervously. He was in big trouble if he was wrong about this, but… He reached up and fiddled with his tie, loosening it just a bit and giving Dean his best teasing sex look. "Maybe it would be better if I showed you, sir."

The grin that Dean had been holding at bay spread across his face. Jimmy took this as encouragement and tugged his tie open, undoing the top button of his undershirt. Dean ran his tongue slowly over his lips, then stood up and took his jacket off in a neat, deliberate motion that had Jimmy's heart racing.

"Go lock the door," he said gently, folding his jacket and placing it on the desk, "and we'll see about getting you that subordinate position."


	2. Chapter 2

When the office phone rang, Jimmy's stomach dropped. Because some part of him knew that Dean Smith — the man pinning him on his back on a neatly cleared desk and straddling him, suit unbuttoned, pants pulled down, sinking slowly down onto Jimmy's cock — was going to answer it.

Jimmy was shaking, clutching at the polished wood of the desk as Dean eyed the ringing phone, still sliding up and down Jimmy's cock almost absent-mindedly. He looked back at Jimmy, brushing a hand up his bare, heaving chest.

"Keep quiet. I'm going to take a call."

Jimmy bit his lip on a whimper and shook his head pleadingly, but Dean was already reaching for the phone. "Hello?" Dean Smith said crisply, bracing his free hand on Jimmy's chest and rocking his hips up and down.

Jimmy had to bite his hand to keep quiet. Just the sight of Dean Smith made his heart pound, but the slick tightness of him riding Jimmy's cock was outright, head-spinning, gonna-cream-in-his-ass _overwhelming_. Jimmy choked down desperate noises as Dean ground his hips down. Dean's green eyes slid closed and his mouth parted in pleasure, but he didn't let out a sound.

"Can it wait until four? I'm in an interview right now."

Jimmy's hips bucked up, needy and instinctive, not waiting for an impulse from his brain. Dean bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then calmly mouthed the word "_quiet_" as he continued to listen to the voice on the phone. Jimmy just prayed that whoever was on the line couldn't hear him panting. Dean was so warm and tight, he couldn't take much more of this, he was about to blow. He trembled, hips making little jerks that slicked his cock in and out of Dean's tight ass.

"Yes, yes, I have the copies here in my office. I'll bring them by later today." Dean frowned, dancing his hand up Jimmy's chest almost idly to twist his nipple. Jimmy tried not to cry out, his cock twitching. "No," Dean continued, "no, I _can't_do it now. I told you, I'm in an interview."

"Mr. Smith," Jimmy choked out, trying to keep his voice hushed. "Please, I — "

Dean Smith shook his head and held a finger up to his plush lips in a command for silence. Jimmy bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, knuckles whitening against the dark wood of the desk. It was taking every ounce of his control not to come. Dean gave him a teasing little smile and picked up the pace suddenly, fucking down hard and fast onto Jimmy's cock. His palm sealed over Jimmy's mouth as he rode him, muffling the man's scream. The groans choked off when Dean pinched Jimmy's nose shut, cutting off both his air and his ability to make noise.

"Yes, emails are all sent out. Fingers crossed for a reply within the day."

Jimmy couldn't fucking take it, his back arched against the desk and he thrust up hard into Dean's ass, coming inside him in pulses. Dean Smith just smiled, biting his flushed lip as he felt Jimmy twitching inside him. "Okay," he said into the phone. "Yes. Yes. I'll get on that as soon as I can." He hung the phone up and took his hand off of Jimmy's face, letting him finally gasp for air.

"Not bad, Mr. Novak," Dean Smith remarked, rocking his hips and making Jimmy gasp at the simulation on his sensitive cock. "I appreciate an employee who can keep quiet."

"Thank… thank you, sir," Jimmy panted, rubbing a hand over his face. He hissed again when Dean slid off his cock slowly, still squeezing around him.

"Of course, you don't have the job yet."

Jimmy's blue eyes snapped open. He yelped as Dean dragged him off the desk, onto his shaky legs. Dean let out a low, hungry breath, looking at Jimmy like he was a dessert, before leaning in and licking the soft skin on his neck. Jimmy shuddered, groaning. He shouted and reached back to grab the desk when Dean's hand found his softening cock, sliding the condom off it slowly, making sure to squeeze it and send spasms of twitchy pleasure through Jimmy's tired body. Jimmy could barely breathe when it finally slipped off the wet head, his cock achy and tingling.

"Get on your knees," Dean whispered against his neck. "We're starting the next part of your interview."


End file.
